The Consulting Kindergarten Dectective
by Anonymonimus
Summary: John is nervous about attending his first day of kindergarten mainly because he's a year older than all the other kids and is scared of being teased because he walks with a cane. But he does quickly make friends, which is good, and also a few enemies, which is bad. But he has a protector in shinning armor that hides in the shadow and watches over him so how bad can things be?


**So me and my friend devised this thing where we give each other a sentence and have to incorperate it in a random fanfic xP**

**For this one, the sentence she gave me was: "OH MY GOODNESS! The ball deflated!"**

**And I gave her: "If this is a dream, I'll kill the man who tries to wake me"**

**So you can guess right there who has the 'deeper' thoughts out of the two lol**

**Anyways, if you have a sentence that could inspire me to write a fanfic, please feel free to share :D**

**I would very much enjoy writing more things surrounding the purpose of a sentence given to me :DD**

**NOW ENJOY!**

* * *

John arrived in kindergarten, he was a bit nervous because, unlike most children his age, they had already graduated and had begun primary school. John would have been with the boys and girls of his age if he wouldn't have gotten in a bad car accident at the beginning of his first year in school. The accident had been so bad that it had plagued him with night terrors and an everlasting bad leg - for that same reason, he had to carry around a cane to help him walk.

His mother pushed him gently towards the teacher and encouraged him to go present himself, "You're a big boy now John," she told him with a kind smile, "Go say hello to Miss Hudson and tell her your name, love."

John blushed, he nodded to his mother and breathed in deeply as his father had taught him to do whenever he felt nervous. He walked up to his teacher and tug gently on her long skirt to catch her attention. Miss Hudson, a kind woman with an adorable visage, looked down to see the newest addition to her class and smiled lovingly at him. She got down on one knee and said: "Why hello there, laddie, I'm Miss Hudson, what's your name?"

"John..." he said shyly, immediately looking down at his feet in discomfort, "John Watson..."

"Well Mister Watson," she said with a bright smile, "Welcome to class 221B of Elementary."

"T-thank you..." he stuttered shyly and blushed more.

"Now, Mister Watson," Miss Hudson began, standing, "Would you mind telling me where your mum is?"

"O-oh..." John said and pointed at the entrance of the class room, "She's over there."

"Thank you," she said, "Now go play on the mat with the other children while I speak to her okay? Try to make some friends."

John nodded and limped to the mat where seven children already played in small groups. There were two boys playing master and servant on one corner, two girls and two boys playing cops in the center, and a lone boy reading a book on the opposite end. John wasn't quite sure who to approach and befriend but it seemed that the four children playing cops decided for him.

"Hey!" a boy with grey hair exclaimed, "There's someone new!"

The three other children looked at John in awe.

"Hi..." John said shyly.

"Hello," said a girl with long brown hair in pig tails, "My name's Molly! Do you want to come play with us?"

"Okay..." John accepted and limped to the small group.

"My name's Greg," said the boy with the grey hair.

"Why do you have old people hair?" John asked curiously.

Greg blush in embarrassment, "It's not old people hair!" He defended, covering his hair with his tiny hands, "It's natural! Mum says I was born with it!"

"Why do _you_ have a cane?" Asked the other girl.

"I have a bad leg." John explained, "I can't walk very well."

"Oh..." the girl said, and for a moment John was scared she thought he was weird, "I think it's cool. My name is Sally."

"And I'm Anderson." Said the last boy with a proud grin.

"No one cares." Muttered the lone boy who read a book.

"What did you say!?" Anderson snapped angrily.

"Just ignore him," Sally said, "He's just a meany-head."

"Who is he?" John asked curiously, "Why is he alone?"

"His name is Sherlock," Greg answered, "He has a weird name and he's sometimes mean but he's actually really fun and really smart. He can even read big books and knows long words."

"That's true." Molly attested.

"But he's always mean with me and Sally." Anderson stated with a huff.

"It's _Sally and_ _I._" Sherlock corrected, "You're so stupid Anderson."

"Why you-"

"Alright children, gather around!" Miss Hudson said as she made her way to the play-mat, "That means you too Sherlock."

Sherlock begrudgingly closed his book and crawled towards the circle that quickly formed around Miss Hudson. He sat between her and John but closer to Miss Hudson.

"Now," She said, "We have a new addition to our class children, say hello to John."

The class collectively said hello which made John blush and look at his hands awkwardly.

"John has a sick leg children," Miss Hudson explained, "So we have to be extra careful with him, okay? Now, let's have breakfast and go play outside!"

A juice box, an apple, and a handful of cereal later, the small class of 221B found itself playing outside. Sally, Molly, Greg, and Anderson, all ran to the play structure, set on playing cops again while John trotted behind, slowed down considerably by his bad leg. He was about to join them when he noticed Sherlock sitting next to the wall on his own again. Instead of playing with his new friends, John decided to go see Sherlock and talk with him.

"Why aren't you playing with the others?" John asked.

"Because they're dull." Sherlock stated, glaring at Anderson and Sally.

"Doll?" John asked.

"No, dull." Sherlock corrected, "It means boring."

"Oh, but they're not boring." John defended, "They're really nice!"

"To _you_." Sherlock stated. "They don't really like me."

"That's because you call Anderson mean names and that's not nice." John said.

"Well Anderson and Sally aren't nice to me either!" Sherlock declared, "And Jim and Sebastian are even meaner to me!"

"Who's Jim and Sebastian?" John asked.

Sherlock pointed at the two boys that had been playing master and servant before having been sent outside and had continued the game then. Sebastian was on his hands and knees, serving as a chair for Jim who sat on him and pretended to sip some tea and read a newspaper.

"Yeah, they don't look very nice." John said.

"They're very mean!" Sherlock added, "Jim's a bully! He does bad things and blames it on others and never gets caught!"

"Do you tell Miss Hudson whenever he does something bad?" John asked.

"Yes!" Sherlock said, and he suddenly seemed to passionate about bringing Jim to justice that he jumped on his feet and grabbed John's shoulders. "I never have proof but you can change that!"

"I-I can?" John asked, baffled.

"Yes!" Sherlock insisted, "Jim always does something mean to the new kids! He hasn't done anything yet but you can help me prove that he's mean to Miss Hudson!"

"How...?" John asked.

"I don't know yet..." Sherlock admitted and the passion he once had suddenly seemed to have vanished, "Go play with the other kids and I'll go get you when I have a plan! But don't be suspicious, act natural!"

John nodded but, because he was a child, when he tried to act naturally, he really just seemed out of place. He attempted to walk carelessly and in a relaxed manner while trying as hard as he could to whistle. He only stopped when he reached his four friends on the play structure who had asked him what he was doing.

"I-I'm not doing anything!" John declared, "I-I'm just being natural!"

"Okay..." Sally said giving the others a strange look, "Come up here and play with us!"

"I can't." John said.

"Why not?" Greg asked.

"Because of my leg." John reminded.

"Oh..." They all said collectively.

"Then let's play soccer!" Molly suggested, jumping off the play structure.

"Okay!" The others said.

"I'll get the ball!" Anderson declared and ran to get one while the others went to the small field next to the playground.

Anderson soon returned and the children began to play. John quickly forgot about how Jim might want to get him in trouble because he was new and merely enjoyed the time he spent with his friends. And as they played, the others quickly realized that even though John had a bad leg, he was still mighty good at the sport and dominating them regardless of his clear disadvantages. Time passed incredibly fast and before any of them knew it, Miss Hudson was calling them to return to the classroom. At that very moment, John had kicked the ball but was momentarily distracted. The second the ball collided with his foot, it popped and the sound was so unexpected and abrupt that it made John tumble over.

"Oh my goodness!" Sally exclaimed, "The ball deflated!"

"John broke the ball!" Sebastian said, pointing his finger accusingly at John.

"Why would he do that!?" Jim cried, "That's so mean! Now we won't be able to play with it anymore!"

"N-no! It was..." John tried to defend, but the look of his new friends made him stop and brought tears to his eyes.

"Aww, kids," Miss Hudson said, "It's okay, we'll just get a new one-"

"Wait!" Sherlock chimed in and ran to John's defense, "It really wasn't his fault!"

"How would _you_ know!?" Jim asked cockily.

"Because I saw everything!" Sherlock testified, "Jim has a slingshot in his back pocket!"

"Jim," Miss Hudson asked, "Is this true?"

Jim looked at his feet and nodded, "But Sebastian and I were slinging acorns! You can't pop a ball with acorns!"

"But he that's not what you were doing!" Sherlock stated. "John, bring me the ball!"

John got to his feet with difficulty and brought the ball to Sherlock. Sherlock took it and stretched the hole open as to reach inside of it. Then, he pulled out a sharp, rusty nail. "This is what he used!" He declared, showing it to Miss Hudson, "And it's not like the ball could have rolled on it and then popped because then it wouldn't have been _inside_ the ball! It had to have been launched with enough force to tear inside the leather and the only way to do that is with a slingshot!"

"That's not true!" Jim lied desperately, "He's lying! Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"That is _so_ childish, Jim!" Sherlock glared, "You know I'm right and so does Miss Hudson!"

"Indeed." Miss Hudson agreed, "It's a very bad and dangerous thing you did there Jim! Not only you're not allowed to have a slingshot at school period but you used a very dangerous object as a projectile! You're very lucky you only hit the ball and not John! Nonetheless, you're still in a lot of trouble Mister! I'll be taking you to the principal's office shortly and we'll call your mother to tell her about what you've done!"

"No fair!" Jim pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

"As for you, Sherlock," Miss Hudson said, "It seems we have a little detective on our hands! I think you deserve a reward! You'll get a sticker, a nice cookie, and first pick with the toys on the play-mat."

And so, they all returned to 221B and waited patiently for Miss Hudson to return after escorting Jim to the principal's office. During that time, Sherlock quietly munched on his cookie, alone as usual...until John went to him.

"Thanks for saving me." John said.

"I didn't _save_ you." Sherlock stated with a small blush, "I cleared your name."

"I'm not sure what that means..." John mumbled.

"It means you're not a bad person any more, you're good." Sherlock explained.

"Wow," John sighed, "You know, you're very smart."

Sherlock blushed even more and mumbled something akin to a 'thank you' though it was lost to John until Sherlock split his cookie into two and offered him the half he hadn't been eating.

"Thanks!" John said, he sat next to Sherlock and ate the half he was given.

Sherlock stared at him for a short moment, considering something. "You know, Miss Hudson gave me a reward but I didn't save her." Sherlock stated, "I think _you_ should reward me."

"But I don't know what to give you." John said sadly.

"Then become my wife!" Sherlock demanded with the brightest blush on his face.

"Okay." John agreed bluntly and continued eating his cookie, unaware that Sherlock was the first person to ever confess their love to him.

But in his defense, it wasn't entirely clear for Sherlock either.

* * *

**So like, I imagine that later, Sherlock gets transferred to a private school and then the school people realise that John should still be with his age group because there isn't much to learn in kindergarten other than counting to 20 and knowing the alphabet, so he loses contact with his friends and eventually forgets about them and then meets them again when he's older and after he returns from Afghanistan :D**

**HURRAY FOR LINKING THIS THING TO CANNON :DD**


End file.
